Teenage Riot
by scubasteve2118
Summary: Start of Season 3: Quinn returns to school sporting a whole new look and lifestyle, which has opened her up to doing things previously unthinkable. Does this include crushing on one Rachel Berry? Let's find out! M for swearing, no lemon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all. This is the first part in a two part Punk Quinn Faberry story, I couldn't help but write. I feel like Punk Quinn doesn't get enough attention, but then again I don't know how much attention would be enough, and then how would I go about quantifying… You know what I'll just leave that alone.

I was inspired to write this by Sonic Youth's "Teenage Riot", a song that I absolutely love and never get sick of.

So sit back and enjoy part one! Part two should be up once I've written it in a few days yay!

Rated M. for Language only – no lemon.

Don't own Glee!

* * *

"Everybody's talking 'bout the stormy weather  
And what's a man do to but work out whether it's true?"

God she's cute when she rambles, I thought to myself.

Wait what? Did I just think Berry was cute? My eyes flick to the cigarette in my hand, wondering if it was laced with something. Mentally berating myself, I tune back into the conversation.

'I mean, who doesn't love the Go-Go's?' She finishes, throwing me one of her cute little smiles, which I try hard not to return.

Ok seriously, what the fuck.

'I prefer the Bangles.' Said Shelia, from behind.

Stoically taking a drag, I pretend I'm not disappointed when her smile falters.

'Okay. We need your tremulous alto and your Belinda Carlisle glamour.'

After exhaling slowly, I chose to bask in the moment of receiving a rare and pure, Rachel Berry compliment. Remembering back to sophomore year, with Rachel's "Good singer, but occasionally sharp" comment, as she tried to persuade me to come back to Glee on that occasion. The side of my mouth twitched upwards into an almost smirk. Brazen does not even begin to describe this girl sometimes, I decide.

'I'll give you ten bucks if you let me beat her up for you Quinn.' Said The Mac suddenly, ruining my little moment.

Now don't get me wrong, I like being able to hang with others that don't care about my recent lifestyle choices, and also don't ask questions they wouldn't want others asking them. However despite appearances, I am still very much on the Honour Roll, and thus the collectively subdued intellectual capacity of the other shanks starts to become quite grating after a while.

'I'm sorry you're so sad, Quinn. And maybe you're not going to believe me because we were never really close, but, I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room and we've all been through so much together. We're a family and this is our year to get it right. We would love to have you back in the Glee Club, whenever you're ready. Okay?'

Taking another drag, I watch as she walks away, **not** admiring the view, and start to reflect back on her words, the last bit sticking out the most.

Whenever I was ready?

'Huh, that's new.'

'What was that Quinn?' The Mack asked.

I turn my head to side, bored. 'This place blows, I'm gonna go pick up some smokes,' taking my last drag I flick the cig to the ground, and begin to walk off. 'Later.'

GLEE GLEE GLEE

After picking up a pack of M Reds, I walk back into school to get my book bag from my locker, a vintage black leather satchel that I found lying around. I fill it with all my other shit and the homework to do when I get home. Honour Roll remember?

I start to walk towards the exit when I hear it. Unable to stop myself I gravitate towards the auditorium, the sound getting louder with each step. Sneaking in quietly through one of the side entrances up the top, I try to get a closer look. Sticking to the shadows I peer over the ledge, and observe what was transpiring below. I felt oddly nostalgic of the time I spied on the Club with Coach Sylvester all those years ago.

There they all were singing and dancing, smiles on their faces, full of life and energy. I scowled at the scene before me. I didn't miss Glee. I mean how could I? For every 10% of enjoyment, there was the other 90% of toxic relationships and infighting.

But all that left my mind when I spotted her, the brunette who had recently wormed her way into my thoughts. Those moves, that smile, that curvaceous body. Against my will I became entranced, my mouth went dry, and my heart started to beat with a new found intensity.

And just like that it was suddenly over. The music stopped and the trance was broken. Hastily I turned away from the scene, escaping from the sounds of laughter, and self-adulation. I couldn't think. I needed air. I needed a God dam smoke.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

I soon found myself lying on the bleachers. The air was turning cool as the sun was less than an hour away from dipping into the horizon. I began to rummage through my bag until I found my trusty Ipod, which since the summer had acquired a plethora of new songs. I find an album and press play. Shutting my eyes I allow the first track of _Siamese Dream_ to wash over me. I couldn't process my thoughts as they moved around my head. They where like songs played on a broken record player, the player's needle never settling into the groove, jumping around, missing bits, never staying on track till the end. I tried to remember how I felt when I saw Rachel today, but I couldn't believe what it meant. I didn't, like-like her, did I? I mean I don't see girls like that, right?

Almost like a sixth sense I start to feel a presence. Opening my eyes, I spot my reason for being here walking cautiously towards me. I sit up, taking out my ear buds and pressing pause. She's close when I remember the other thing I needed when I came out here. Reaching into my pocket I pull out my pack of cigs, fingering one a little before placing the pack to my mouth and grabbing a hold of it with my lips. I watch as Rachel scrunches up her nose in disapproval. Well tough luck Berry it's a free country. I pull out my Zippo and light up. I can almost picture the nicotine surging into my brain as I take in my first long drag.

Finally, I take in a proper look at the intruder of my short lived serenity. She looked as nervous as a kid on their first day of school. She kept her eyes on the metal beneath her feet, playing with the hem of her cardigan. I arched an eyebrow in her direction, not used to being the initiator to any of our past non-malicious conversations.

'Berry.' I said in the most nonchalant manner I could muster.

Her eyes immediately shot up to meet mine. Those brown eyes were expressive as ever.

'H-Hi Quinn. Can I sit?' She said, gesturing next to me.

'I don't know? Can you?' I replied, smirking.

Berry immediately started to splutter. Taking in another drag, I couldn't help but feel amused as the heat rose to her cheeks.

'Oh dear Berry, I think all that time with Finn has degraded your grasp on the English language.'

Pursing her lips, Berry crossed her arms defensively and began to glare at me. Huh, from nervous to pissed in less than five seconds. That has to be a record.

'**May** I please sit down Quinn?'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'I suppose.'

I returned my gaze to the sun as she sat next to me. The golden orb was already touching the horizon, the clouds above slowly changing colour as they reflected its rays.

'I didn't realise I was required to follow strict grammar rules whilst in your presence Quinn.' Berry said tersely.

With my eyes still on the setting sun, I replied. 'You're not.'

'Then why?' Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the girl frowning in confusion.

'You're just fun to tease, Berry.' I replied, before taking another drag.

'Oh… So when should I expect a slushie then?' I frowned, not liking her tone, it sounded far too resigned for the Rachel Berry I knew.

I turned to look at her and my breath hitched. Her hair had a golden glow in the rescinding light. Her smooth tanned skin was begging to be caressed. She was positively radiant. **Not** that **I** would be interested in that, nope, not at all.

'Rachel,' the name still sounded foreign on my tongue. 'You honestly believe that after everything, that I would still slushie you?'

She turned to look me head on, probably trying to read anything from my face. I silently wished her good luck with that, as Fabray's only had one expression 99% of the time.

Boredom.

Looking back to her lap, she began speaking. 'I don't know Quinn. I don't know what to expect at all from you anymore.'

She sounded sad, and I suddenly felt a force within me, pushing me. Where it wanted me to go I wasn't sure. A new thought popped into my head as I took a drag, I had something I wanted to ask.

'How did you know I was out here?'

Fear struck her face like a bolt of lighting. Eyes wide like a baby deer.

I smiled a little. God she's adorable. And with that thought the smile was gone. The hell is with me today? Mentally I shake my head, refocusing my attention.

'Come on Berry, this isn't the inquisition.' I say lightly, bumping her knee with mine.

Sighing she looked back to me, her voice quiet. 'I saw you watching, in the auditorium.'

I tense slightly at her words. Blast! And here I thought I had some ninja skills. I pin her with my glare, and feel some satisfaction as she visibly shrinks under my gaze.

'Who else knows?'

'N-No one, I swear Quinn.'

At the news I visibly relax and lean back a little, taking in one last drag.

'Good. Let's keep it that way, shall we?' I keep my eyes on hers, daring her to defy me.

When I see her give a little nod, I turn my attention back to the sunset. I flick my cig away, letting it fall in between the bleachers. I look to see if my blatant littering would garner any type of reaction. I bet on it being along the lines of, audible disgust, a lecture, or perhaps a shriek of disbelief. Yet I hear nothing, nothing at all. The silence is concerning to me. Where were the cries of indignation from my righteous company?

'Why did come find me? Whatever happened to, "Whenever I was ready"?' I ask.

'I don't remember bringing up the question of your return to Glee, Quinn. And as to why I'm here, I don't know. I just felt like I should come find you.' She replied.

'Hmm. I wonder what Finnessa would think of you spending time here with me.'

I don't why I said this. Why would I care what Finn thinks? Or what Berry thinks Finn would think?

Berry looks sullen as she replies. 'It doesn't matter what Finn would think. We're not together.'

Huh. Well that was news to me.

'So nationals?'

'Procured nothing. He said it was a mistake and we haven't really spoken since. You would know this, had you not dropped off the radar and gone off gallivanting around with 40 year old skateboarders.'

I couldn't help but smile, yet I was not entirely sure why. Was I happy that Finn was single? Because after last time, there was no way I was going back to that bumbling oaf. Was it because Rachel was single? Why would I care about that?

'Gallivanting you say, with older men? My, my Berry, I didn't think you would fall for such rumours.' I teased.

There she was, blushing again. I couldn't help as my smile grew bigger.

'Like I said Quinn, I don't know what to expect from you anymore.'

The sun was very much on the way down and the air was cooling by the minute. My skin was starting to get goose bumps as my crop top did little to warm me. Feeling done with this whole conversation thing, I rose from my seat. Rasing my arms above my head, I stretched out my back, pushing my chest out as I went. As I look to Berry out of the corner of my eye, I see her eyes fixed to my breasts. I smirk as they linger there, before making their way down to my abs.

'Like what you see?'

Her eyes widened comically, her mouth forming a perfect O, as she struggled for words.

'I. I wasn't. I mean. I'm not like that!' She cried out.

Whoa okay, so clearly Berry is repressed and attracted to girls, or perhaps just me? Why hadn't Santana or Brittany picked up on this? Or maybe they already had and kept it to themselves. I expected to be disgusted with this new piece of information, but felt nothing of the sort. If anything I started to feel that force again, pulling and pushing me somewhere, but where I still didn't know, and also I was glad.

Wait why was I glad? Fuck my head is a mess lately.

Stoically I look towards her. 'Well this has been fun, but I've got places to be. Enjoy the sunset Berry, I'll see you later.'

I place the strap of my bag over my shoulder, and rest the bag bit comfortably against my hip. Leaving a still stupefied Berry behind, I walk off to my car.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

It's the next day and lunch was just starting. Berry's pressed lemon sitch still plagues my thoughts. How could I have not noticed this before? Then again, I've never really spent all the much time around the girl… And when I have, I've either been tormenting her, or focusing on some bitchy plan involving her… Huh, it's a wonder she still talks to me. I really want to start questioning why I care if Berry likes girls, but that is pushed far, far back into deep recesses of my mind. I'm just sating my curiosity, nothing wrong with that, right?

As I walk the halls I locate my current objective. Bonus! She's currently alone at her locker, a rare occurrence indeed. I calmly saunter up next to her, lest I give off an unwelcoming vibe.

'Hey Brittany.'

She turns from her locker, and beams at the sight of me.

'Hi Quinn!' She replied, before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I seriously start to wonder how much the girl could bench.

As she pulls back, her nose is all scrunched up.

'Weird. You smell like Lord Tubbington before I sent him to smokers rehab.'

Okay… Moving on from that.

'Right. Hey B, you wouldn't happen to know if Berry's a Dolphin like Santana, would you?' God I hoped that was right animal.

Brittany started jumping and clapping, like honest to God to jumping.

'I knew this day would come!'

Oh good, now she's shouting as well.

'But to answer your question Quinn. Rachel's a bicorn like I am, not a unicorn like Santana.'

'Okay… So she likes girls and guys?' I asked to clarify. I really, really needed it.

Brittany nodded emphatically in response. 'Yep, but you're just a unicorn, like San.'

I froze. My heart started to race. Why were the halls so small all of a sudden?

'I-I don't think so Britt.' I managed to get out.

The other girl started to pout. 'Are you sure? Because that would explain so much! Like how you want sweet lady kisses with Rachel.'

Okay fuck, I definitely needed to jet.

'Look I really need to go, I'll see you around B.' I start to walk away as fast as I can. All I can hear from behind me is Brittany chanting **Faberry**, over and over again.

The fuck's a Faberry?

GLEE GLEE GLEE

After some well needed fresh air and a solid chain smoking session, I'm feeling back in control. It was like yesterday at the auditorium, all I knew was that I needed to get away. Was it a panic attack? Why would I be panicking? Before I could think too much on it, I was already at my locker exchanging books for next period. I pause to look at a photo still stuck to the inside. It was of the Glee Club's regionals win from last year. Rachel and I were next to each other hugging and smiling, how had I not noticed that before?

'Hey loser, looks like it's bath time!'

I turn my head at the sound to see Berry standing innocently by her locker. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a loose purple top. I didn't matter to me at the time that she was about to get slushied. For I only had one thought in that moment.

Dat. Ass.

But all that came crashing down when Karofsky dumped red slushie all over her. The force was back again, and it was pushing, **hard**. Only now I knew where it wanted me to go. Oh yea, no mistake about that. I was pissed. How fucking dare he dump slushie on my Berry!

Wait my Berry?

Okay so that train of thought can honestly wait till later. Or you know, **never**.

Before I knew it I was storming after the brute, only able only to focus on him. Rage blinded me to the fact that Rachel was looking at me, or that this was going to be very public.

'Hey Karofsky!' I shouted.

As he turned around I pulled my arm back. I enjoyed his look of horror right before I punched him in the face, my fist colliding perfectly.

Ouch! Son of a bitch, fuck, cunt, dick, shit! My hand hurt so fucking bad! Now I know why I'm more of a slapping type of girl.

Not wasting any time I grab him by the sides and deliver a swift kick to the groin, sending him straight to the ground. Oh yea, that felt much better.

'What the fuck Quinn?' Karofsky cried out, holding his balls.

'Listen here dipshit. You do not slushie Rachel ever again! Are we fucking clear on this?

'What? Why the hell-'

I kicked him again, my ears relishing in the sounds of his agony.

'Are we fucking clear?'

'Yes, fuck okay.'

'Good.'

GLEE GLEE GLEE

The Nurses Office had to be the lamest place in the universe. I mean there was only so many times one could read the "How to preform CPR" poster, before insanity kicked in. But here I am doing it as I receive dirty looks from the school nurse, who is currently figuring out whether I've broken something in my hand.

'Well it seems you've just bruised the knuckles.' Said the Nurse. A woman who I thought looked far too old to be dealing with the boo boos and ouchies of high schoolers.

'Hold this ice pack to it to keep the swelling down. I can't do anything about the pain, school policy.'

'Right. Thank you.' I replied.

'I'm going to step outside for little while, don't touch anything and keep the ice on it.'

I rolled my eyes. Did she think I was that stupid? Holding ice to limbs was a fact of life when I was a Cheerio. I sighed. Yep, definitely do not miss that aspect of cheerleading.

Once the Nurse left I pulled out my I Pod and scrolled for something to listen to. Ah. "Pepper" by the BH Surfers, always a classic. Carefully, I pushed myself back further onto the bed till my back was against the wall. Closing my eyes I smiled. This certainly beats math any day.

'Quinn?'

Well, well, I should have known she would come looking for me.

'Rachel.' I replied, coolly.

After hearing nothing back, I open my eyes and take in her appearance. She had changed into a plain white top but it seemed that her jeans had escaped unharmed. Dam I wished she'd turn around so I could get another look at her- okay! Enough of that. Come on Fabray this shit cannot keep happening.

'How's your hand?' she asked, tentatively.

'Hurts like a bitch. Wanna kiss it better?' I asked, pouting.

Okay now, what was that?!

'Err maybe later?' Rachel replied.

Well at least she didn't say no. Not that I care though.

She sat down next to me, our bodies inches apart, yet for some reason it felt like miles. I had to close the distance.

'No longer asking permission to sit with me, huh?' I say as move my body closer to hers. Our faces were so close that I could see my reflection in her eyes, those big chocolate coloured eyes. 'Quite the brave one, aren't you Rachel?'

I was rewarded as she blushed hard. I could see her trying to swallow a lump in her throat. My heart was racing and I'm pretty sure hers was as well. I licked my lips unconsciously. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't want to think anymore. I raised my uninjured hand and cupped her cheek, stroking her soft skin with the pad of my thumb. We were only inches apart now. I couldn't help but smell her scent. It smelt like honey and coconut. It was sweet. It was addictive. I wanted to bury my face in her hair and never stop inhaling this intoxicating aroma. I definitely felt that force again. I knew where it was pushing me now. I couldn't resit. I didn't want to. I had decided I was going to go for it, fuck everything else. I needed this. I needed her.

'Ahem!'

Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.

* * *

Opening Lyrics from "Teenage Riot" – Sonic Youth

"Siamese Dream" is the awesome album by Smashing Pumpkins.

"Pepper" – Butthole Surfers


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whoa. Sorry to everyone for not updating this as quickly as I had expected, but the point is its here now, sooooo yay!

Don't own Glee

* * *

"It better work out, I hope it works out my way  
'Cause it's getting kind of quiet in my city head  
It takes a teen age riot, to get me out of bed right now"

_I couldn't resit. I didn't want to. I had decided I was going to go for it, fuck everything else. I needed this. I needed her. _

'_Ahem!' _

_Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. _

Now had it been with anyone else, my initial reaction would have been somewhere alone the lines of "Do you mind?!"

But I was far too out of it. I mean I had just decided to kiss Rachel, my… sort of friend? Who let's not forget people, **is a girl**. A very good looking girl, who smells real nice, and who I probably would want to hold onto and never let go… BUT is still a girl, and up until all of 5 seconds ago, I was for all intents and purposes straight as an arrow.

So I'd like to believe I can be forgiven for sitting there looking like an idiot. While Rachel jumped away from me like I was on fire, and quickly made her escape past the nurse.

'I think it's time you went to class Ms Fabray.' Said the nurse, who was currently looking at me with utter contempt.

'Err right. Of course.' I replied, still only half functioning.

Picking up my bag I quickly made my escape out into the hallway. Turning my head to the side I see Rachel making her way around the corner, out of view. Apart of me wanted to chase her down and finish what we were starting, but I needed to process. And I knew that there was no way in hell I was going to accomplish that in class. So quickly making up my mind I went in the opposite direction towards the exit.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Soon enough I was out on the open road, windows down, cigarette in hand, blasting "Song 2" from my crummy car stereo.

After 15 minutes of driving I found myself at what was commonly known as "Make out point" to everybody in school and in town, cliché I know. Shutting the engine off, I relaxed back into my seat and started taking in my surroundings. It was a clear sunny afternoon and the whole town of Lima was in view. Miles from anybody else, I allowed myself to enjoy the peaceful isolation.

My thoughts began to drift to the time I was here last. It was early sophomore year. Finn and I were only a few weeks into dating at the time. It was before Glee Club, before I cheated, before Beth… I remembered that Finn had driven us up here after having a dinner date at Breadsticks. We could only be up here for 20 minutes if Finn was going to make my 9:30 curfew. I smiled. Curfews and expectations, oh boy, weren't those just the days?

Speaking of expectations I knew what Finn wanted from me. I remembered looking at the goofball's constipated face after we had pulled to a stop. It was only after he said "Hey baby, wanna make out?" that I realised it was his thinking face, and that was his hard thought of pickup line. Thinking back on it now, he probably got the idea off Puck. Sitting there at the time I knew I had to agree no matter how much I didn't want to, as Finn was my ticket to solidifying my new position in the WMHS hierarchy as HBIC.

I laughed bitterly, Head Cheerio and Quarterback, a match made in high school heaven indeed. I remembered his breath stinking of cheeseburgers, as he mashed his rough lips to my face, and stuck his fat tongue into my mouth. His hands were large and clumsy, and the shower I took once I got home was not at all satisfactory to removing the memory and feel of him. In all honestly at the time it was the most repulsive experience of my life to date. Unfortunately it was an experience that I had to get used to in the coming months. A part of me was glad once he found out that he wasn't the father, because it meant I no longer had to endure the torture of his touch. Never was there any spark or heat, no moments of anticipation, no excruciating need to touch and feel. Not at all like today with Rachel.

Rachel Berry. It had to be Rachel Freaking Berry that made me feel those things. A year ago I would have ignored all of these feeling, prayed to God to forgive me, and have Rachel slushied everyday for the next month. But now here I am, in what would have to be the fourth incarnation of Lucy Quinn Fabray. Except this time I'm not bound by expectations, I'm not bounded by my father's hatred of all things that don't fall into his narrow mindset of what is "correct". I'm not trying to get back a life long realised to be a sham. I am being who I want to be, not what others tell or expect me to be, and thank fuck for that. I'm not stupid, I know what wanting to kiss Rachel means, and looking back on my past actions and thoughts I can't say I'm surprised. But unlike my three previous "selves" I'm not going cower away and hide. I'm tired of pretending, of repressing, of denying myself of who I really am. So fuck any haters who might have a problem with me.

Suddenly I jumped out of the car. I was breathing hard; my fists were clenched with nervous energy. I stormed over to the little wooden barrier that indicated for cars to stop, lest they go over the edge. Stepping on top of one of the connectors I breathed in deep.

'My name is Quinn Fabray and I'm gay mother fuckers!' I shouted towards Lima, my words echoing amongst the hills.

Ok so maybe I didn't need to swear, but I'm still in the stage were swearing is, well, new. So I think I can be forgiven for indulging a little.

Stepping down it honestly felt like this great weight was gone, like a veil had been lifted from my eyes. My mind started playing that old Jimmy Cliff cover, and so I walked back to my car smiling, humming the words "I can see clearly now the rain is gone".

Hey shut up! It's a great song, okay?

GLEE GLEE GLEE

Driving back into town I began to realise that I had cut more than one lesson. One lesson was easy to explain considering my injury, but two? Not so easy. Deciding to live with the consequences I cut school for the rest of the day and headed on home, my mind whirling with potential ideas of how to "Get the girl". Because I did want to get the girl, and I had a sneaking suspicion that said girl would be open to the idea. I mean surely she felt the tension and energy that always accompanied us when we spoke? The looks we've shared, how we both were today, I mean it was obvious she wanted to kiss me so I can only imagine how desperate I looked! Fuck me dead. I can't believe nobody pointed this out to me. Then again I probably would have had them slushied for suggesting it, so that possibly explains the silence…

Getting home I quickly make my way up to my room, my sanctuary, my fortress of solitude. Putting on some soft music I kick off my boots. With the curtains closed, the room darkened as I shut my door to the outside world. Lying back on my bed I look up to the ceiling above. I smile at the sight of almost a hundred little glow in the dark stars shinning down at me. I remembered buying them on impulse when I saw them at the store. I had always wanted some when I was younger but was never allowed because they were deemed "silly" and "childish." My Mother had smiled when she saw me putting them up during the summer and had even asked if I wanted help. This subsequently led to another mother-daughter day, which we'd been having more of. She was there when I went to get my hair dyed, and even when I got my nose ring. She said she was proud that I had finally stoped caring what other people thought and had started doing things for myself. It had been a revelation that my 1950's housewife Mother, had suddenly turned into this new age "cool" Mom. So here's hoping she won't freak out when I tell her I'm gay.

'Quinn, I'm home!'

Speak of the devil.

Looking at the clock I saw it was after three in the afternoon. I grinned, knowing I wouldn't have to explain why I was home early. Getting up I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, where my Mom was putting away some groceries.

'Hi Mom.' I greeted.

'Hi sweetie how was school, did you- Oh God Quinn what happened to your hand?!'

Oh right, that.

It was here I started to remember that my Mom wasn't completely cool about everything. I mean she practically fainted when she saw Ryan Seacrest's face on my lower back, and it wasn't until I explained that it was fake and would wash off that she calmed down. Then there is the issue of my smoking habit…

Steeling myself I decided to go ahead, but fuck was I nervous. 'Mom. I need to tell you something.'

Hearing my tone her features softened, as she tentatively took hold on my injured hand, inspecting the damage.

'What is it sweetie? Remember that we can tell each other anything now, okay?' She replied softly.

'I don't know about this Mom, you might throw me out for this one.' I tried to joke.

My Mother placed her hands on my shoulders, and stared at me intensely as she began to speak. 'Lucy Quinn Fabray, you will always have a home here no matter what, do you understand me?'

I knew how much it hurt my Mom, to bring up how she let my Father throw me out, but I needed this, I needed the assurance.

I nodded my head and let out a shaky breath. 'The reason my hand is bruised is because I punched a jock in the face at school today.'

Mom nodded, still holding my gaze, silently urging me to go on.

'I punched him because he slushied this girl, called Rachel. Rachel Berry.'

My Mom's eyes light up in recognition at the name, I mean how could she not know about Rachel? There was no talk of Glee club without having to mention the Diva.

'But the reason I acted the way I did, was because I like Rachel, as more then a friend.'

My legs were shaking and I didn't know how long I could keep going. I needed to just get it out, and say it.

'I'm gay, Mom.'

Immediately she moved to wrap her arms around me as I collapsed into her. I didn't know why I felt so invigorated before but so utterly emotional now. I guess there's a difference between shouting it from a mountain, to telling the most important person in your life. Telling my Mom made had it feel so real. It was out there now, and there was no going back.

I can't tell you how long my Mom held me, how long she stroked my hair, or how long she told me that it was okay and that she loved me, but she did, and that was the only thing that mattered.

I needed my Mom, and she was there.

GLEE GLEE GLEE

It was later on, as both of us were finishing up dinner that she decided to bring up Rachel.

'So, this Rachel girl, are you going to ask her out?' She inquired, arching an eyebrow.

Chocking on my drink in surprise, I was sent into slight couching fit.

Once recovered, I replied. 'Excuse me?'

My mother smiled slightly, and it was then I knew that she had planned for that to happen.

Bitch.

'I was wondering when you were going to ask Rachel out? I mean that's how kids still do it these days right? Or are you going to just sext her?'

I stammered, I mean what teenager wouldn't? Sexting? No parental figure was meant to know what that was, and for good reason!

'Oh come now Quinnie, surely my badass-punk-rebel-daughter, isn't too afraid to ask her crush out?'

If there was one thing I would never get used to, it was my Mom developing a sense of humour.

'I-I don't know Mom. I mean I've been thinking about it. It's just. What if she says no?' I replied, my anxiety on clear display.

My Mom snorted, like honestly snorted.

'Honey if there was one thing I learnt from your Father, is that a Fabray always gets what they want, one way or another.' My mother replied, a hint of pride in her voice. 'And besides your beautiful Sweetie, how could she say no?'

'Well, she once said I was the prettiest girl she had ever met.' I replied absently, mulling over my Mother's words.

'Really? And how did this come out?'

My eyes widened, shocked I had let that slip. 'Err. I don't think so Mom.'

Yea, like I was going to tell my Mom the story of how I slapped Rachel over losing Prom Queen. God, was I really that stupid and conceited?

'Well perhaps you could sing to her. I mean from what you've told me, she might like that.' Mom suggested.

Okay so it wasn't like I hadn't already considered it, but I wasn't a part of Glee Club anymore, and I wasn't sure what to even sing. And maybe it was mostly because I was scared she'd reject me out right, in front of everybody. I was so used to being in control since I became Quinn. Rejection was something I never really ever had to consider. But on the other hand Mom was right. She would like it, a lot, and if anybody was worth the humiliation, it was her.

I looked my Mom in the eye with renewed determination. 'I'm going to do it. I'm going to sing to her and ask her out.'

My Mom smiled. 'That's wonderful Quinnie, I'm proud of you.'

Smiling back, I got up and grabbed both our plates before I went to the kitchen to clean up. I had a plan forming, but I knew I'd need help. I had to make a phone call. Once I was back upstairs I picked up my phone and called one of the few people who I could always trust.

'Puckerman. I need your help with something, you free tonight?'

GLEE GLEE GLEE

'You sure about this, Baby Mama?' Puck asked, as we stood outside the choir room.

Looking through the window I could see Rachel seated next to Kurt and Mercedes. She looked happy as she sat there smiling brightly; listening to Kurt talk about something or other, and all I could think was how wonderful it would be to have her smile like that at me.

Tearing my eyes away from the object of my affections, I looked towards my mohawked companion, guitar slung across his back. 'I'm sure,' I replied. 'More sure then I've ever been.'

Nodding at me, he then pushed the door open, holding it for me as I entered. The room immediately fell silent, all eyes were upon me, and the nervousness I felt tripled, though you wouldn't be able to tell from the outside. I looked towards Rachel and couldn't help but smile warmly at her adorably confused expression. I wanted nothing more then to jump into her lap and kiss her senseless.

Hah. All in good time Fabray.

'Quinn. It's glad to see you've come back to us.' Said Mr Schue.

I kept my gaze on Rachel as I replied. 'I'm here because I've got something I want to sing to a certain someone. I was hoping that even though I'm not officially a part of the Club anymore, that it would be allowed.'

As Mr Schue mulled it over, he ran a hand through his disgusting gelled up excuse for hair. Coach's words not mine.

'Ah. Sure Quinn. Go ahead.' He replied

Rachel was looking at me with renewed interest, she knew whatever I was about to sing was for her.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Puck giving me the go ahead, having already pre-organised the band. Nodding my head back to him, I wait for the first notes to play across the room.

_Watching terrible tv  
It kills all thought  
Getting spacier than  
An astronaut  
_

_Making out with people  
I hardly know or like  
I can't believe what i do  
Late at night_

My eyes flicked towards Finn and Sam, my regrets, before settling back on Rachel. _  
_

_I wanna know what it's like  
On the inside of love  
I'm standing at the gates  
I see the beauty above _

There I was putting it out there. I had told Santana and Brittany that I just wanted somebody to love me, but I also wanted to find someone who I could love, and I knew without a doubt it would be her.

_Only when we get to see  
The aerial view  
Will the patterns show  
We'll know what to do  
_

_I know the last page so well  
I can't see the first  
So I just don't start  
It's getting worse_

Tears started forming in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back, and it seemed Rachel couldn't either.

_I wanna know what it's like  
On the inside of love  
I'm standing at the gates  
I see the beauty above_

_I wanna know what it's like  
On the inside of love  
I can't find my way in  
I try again and again_

_I'm on the outside of love  
Always under or above_

_I can't find my way in  
I try again and again_

It seemed everybody had finally realised who I was singing to, surprised couldn't cover the expressions seen around the room.

_I'm on the outside of love  
Always under or above  
Must be a different view  
To be a me with a you _

_I wanna know what it's like  
On the inside of love  
I'm standing at the gates  
I see the beauty above_

_I wanna know what it's like  
On the inside of love  
Of course i'll be alright  
I just had a bad night_

___I had a bad night_

The final notes came to a close and stunned silence filled the room. I still hadn't torn my eyes away from Rachel as I started to walk towards her. She was looking down at her lap, her face covered by hair.

I bent down to her level, cupping her cheek I brought her eyes to look at mine. I needed to see her face, to try and see what she was thinking.

'So. What did you think?' I whispered, so that only we could hear.

'Is it true? Do you really feel that way about me? Do you love me?' She replied, shakily.

I shook my head slightly. 'I don't love you Rachel, but I can't ignore that I feel something for you that is so strong, that I can't even begin to put it into words. I want to know what true love feels like, and I know that I can have that with you. I want to be with you. I want make you smile and laugh. I want hear about New York and your dreams. I want to hold you close at night, and protect you from anybody who would dare to hurt you.'

Her eyes light up a little. 'Is that why you punched Karofsky?'

I smiled. 'Well yea. Nobody slushies my Berry.'

She arched an eyebrow. 'Oh, so I'm your Berry now?'

I ducked my head as I began to blush. Looking at the ground, I replied. 'Well, if you want to be, then yea.'

Cupping my cheek, she brought me back up to look at her. I was overjoyed at the smile on her face. 'I think that can be arranged.' She replied.

And before I even knew what was happening she was drawing me in for our first kiss.

It was sensational.

The feel and taste of her lips was overwhelming, it was a drug and I was an addict. I placed my arms around her and pulled her up with me so we were standing. She snaked her arms around my neck, as I did the same with her waist. Time seem to stop around us as we continued to explore one another. Our bodies were heating up and I couldn't help but moan into our kiss.

Pulling apart for air I stared into her eyes. They were large and wild, their desire clear, I couldn't help but ache in need at the sight.

'Whoa.' She said.

'Yea.' I agreed.

A few moments passed when she spoke again.

'So, you're going to quit smoking, right?'

Fortunately I had regained my senses enough to answer. 'Of course, Baby.' I replied.

Piff, like it was even a choice!

As I let my gaze drift to our surroundings I was met with the shocked expressions of almost everything body in the room. Puck of course, was smiling like he'd just won the lottery, holding two thumbs up. Brittany naturally mouthed to Santana "Hot". And Finnocent looked like he was about murder lots of helpless chairs.

I grinned as I looked back to Rachel, who shared a similar expression. I didn't know if we were going to go the distance, but at the moment I could care less. What i did know, was that when the news spread that we were dating, that it was definitely going to cause a riot.

A teenage riot :)

* * *

A/N: Corny ending I know, but its how it was going to end even before I started writing. Hoped those who stuck with it enjoyed, thanks for reading.

Song List

Opening lyrics from Sonic Youth's "Teenage Riot"

Blur – "Song 2"

Jimmy Cliff – "I can see clearly now"

Nada Surf – "Inside of the Love"


End file.
